Wonder Girl
onder Girl's animated debut is in the "Young Justice: Invasion" episode "Happy New Year!". After joining "The Team" sometime between 2011 and 2016, She is first shown along side Batgirl confronting Lobo. She is shown to enjoy fighting, even if her opponent (in this case Lobo) is much larger than she is. She uses a lasso as a weapon as well. She is voiced by Mae Whitman.She remained a recurring cast member up until the series cancellation and she was also depicted as a love interest for Tim Drake during the series finale. Origin Cassandra is the third character at DC Comics to bear the distinction of Wonder Girl and is the present holder of this title. Before her came the golden age stories of Wonder Woman as a teenager and the more famous stories of Donna Troy throughout most of the silver and modern age of comics. Cassandra’s first appearance was before she had received her powers. After the battle alongside Artemis against the White Magician, Diana decided to leave Boston for Gateway City and while there she decided to work at a museum. Her boss was a woman by the name of Helena Sandsmark and Cassandra was her daughter. Cassandra aided Diana in some of her early adventures, but her first real action as a superhero was when she donned the gauntlets of Atlas and winged sandals of Hermes. Soon after she was granted a boon by Zeus who granted her superpowers (though these could be switched on and off by her mother.) It would later be revealed that her father was in fact Zeus, the result of a relationship her mother had had while on an archaeological expedition (though as with most of Zeus dalliances, it is implied that he was disguised.) Soon after her appearance with powers, it was determined that Cassie be indoctrinated in the ways of the amazons and her training began under Artemis. New 52 Cassandra grew up with her mother, her father having left when she was four years old, going around from archeological dig to the next, never settling down. While her mother was unearthing ancient treasures, Cass was robbing them from the museums. While in China, she was cornered by a guard who was knocked out by Diesel. It was 'lust at first sight,' and the pair grew close as Diesel followed Cass on her mother's ventures while seducing her to take part in a more criminal lifestyle. While in Cambodia on a dig, Cass returned at night, knowing that Diesel would try to loot it, and she searched for him, finding a secret corridor he had opened. She found Diesel, the Silent Armor secured to his face and she donned the war gauntlets in an attempt to pry it off of him. She spoke with the armor, convincing it that she was the better candidate, and it possessed her, nearly overwhelming her. Diesel attacked her, enraged that she had stolen his 'treasure,' but the chamber collapsed and Cass used the armor to escape. She apparently split from her mother afterwards as she was alone when Red Robin encountered her. Power and Abilities When Cassie first became Wonder Girl, she attempted to fight crime with the help of Amazon artifacts "borrowed" from Wonder Woman. She derived super strength from the Gauntlet of Atlas, while gaining flight and super speed from the " Sandals of Hermes." It was also during this period that she was trained in unarmed combat, largely by former Wonder Woman stand-in Artemis. The powers granted to Cassie by Zeus were largely the same as those granted by the artifacts, but they operated at a higher level. Unfortunately, they also came with a rarely used loophole given to Cassie's mother Helena, wherein her powers could be canceled if her mother so wished. Soon after Cassie joined the Teen Titans, she was granted the Lasso of Ares by the War god himself. The lasso gave Cassie the ability to manipulate electricity through it's enchanted fibers. She also has a suit of Armor similiar to Diana's with a shield and sword to go with it, for times of great Danger or need. When Zeus and the rest of the Olympic Pantheon left Earth during the Infinite Crisis, Cassie realized that her powers were waning -- with some instances of total failure. In order to help defeat Alexander Luthor, Cassie finally gave into Ares, taking half of his powers to replace what she had lost. She seems to have retained her former abilities, but recent battles show her strength may have been enhanced -- a fact Cassie herself has commented on. Cassie served Ares as his connection to our realm, until recently when he brought his son back to take her place. After talking to her father, Cassie realized that she had spent too much time relying on other's first artifacts, then her father and later her brother. During her battle with her nephew, she gave him all of her brother's power and was able to tap into the divine energy that was her birthright as a daughter of Zeus. Cassie appears to have all the same abilities, though her strength has once more increased. Thus far in the new 52 her powers are both changed and ill defined. She still has the abilities of strength and flight and has been shown to stand off at relative power levels to powerful beings such as Superboy. Her powers do now seem to much more based on her equipment. For instance, her bracelets can create a force field when she holds them crossed in front of herself. While her items seem to be the source of at least some of her power it is not yet clear exactly how much of her own power that is. She also employs a lasso as before, but this lasso is also of undefined abilities, aside for being unbreakable. It is revealed that her powers are derived from an invisible armor that is referred to as the Silent Armor and that is causes her great agony. It is growing out of her control in recent issues. Superhuman Strength Cassie Partial Olympian flesh and bone is about one and a half times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight. Cassie when powered by Zeus previously, was not as strong and she could lift around 100 tons, now Cassie is much stronger after she taps into her own powers from being the daughter of Olympian God Zeus Cassie powers grow to now being able to lift in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Durability Cassie possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. If she were somehow wounded, her partial godly energies would enable her to recover with superhuman speed. Flight Cassie can also mystically fly through the atmosphere through sure act of will, enabling her to soar through the atmosphere at sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet. She is immune from the effects of extreme height, such as dizziness and lightheartedness. Superhuman Reflexes Cassie is fast enough, her mind processes information at least on a subliminal level that she is aware of her surroundings. She is fast enough to deflect and catch bullets. Superhuman Speed Cassie can move at supersonic speeds. She can move fast enough to not register in the normal peripheral range of humans and seemingly vanish and disappear at will. Healing Cassie's body heals at a superhuman level. Superhuman Agility Cassie's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete. Superhuman Stamina Cassie can last a great deal of time in any fight. Superhuman Senses All five of Cassie senses can be used at an superhuman degree. Martial Combat Cassie can fight armed and unarmed and has had Amazon training. Divine Birthright Cassie being the daughter of Olympian God Zeus, Cassie can tap into her own powers as a demi-god (like her brother Heracles). Her real powers increased to an even greater level of strength and abilities than ever before. Cassie is still a young girl and as she grows so may her powers and abilities and she may one day be even greater then Wonder Woman herself or join her father as an Olympian Goddess. Weapons/Equipment 'Lasso of Lightning' The Lasso of Lightning is a mystical item given to Cassandra Sandsmark by her brother Ares. Lightning emitted by the whip is fueled by its wielder's anger. This allows Cassie to expels Zeus's lightning when used in anger. Bracelets These are a pair of steel cuffs that are indestructible because they were created from Amazon magic, Cassie's Bracelets work like Diana's. Cassie uses her super reflexes to deflect projectiles, blades, punches, or any form of offensive attack used against her. She can also use them to deflect an object back into her enemies. Amazon Armour When faced with a large threat Cassie will wear her Amazon Battle Armor for added protection as well as use martial weapons such as swords. Sandals of Hermes The Sandals of the God Hermes, this enchanted winged footwear gives its wearer flight and enhanced speed. When Cassie first became Wonder Girl, she attempted to fight crime with the help of Amazon artifacts "borrowed" from Wonder Woman. She long since gained her own powers and abilities. Gauntlet of Atlas The Gauntlet of Atlas magnifies its wearer's strength by a factor of ten. However, the wearer must be careful or find themselves in a frenzied state. Wonder Woman herself has used the gauntlet on occasion, but is hesitant to do so due to the difficulty in controlling her strength at such a level. hen Cassie first became Wonder Girl, she attempted to fight crime with the help of Amazon artifacts "borrowed" from Wonder Woman. She long since gained her own powers and abilities. Weaknesses Maternal De-powerment: Discouraged by previously shown arrogance in his children (Ares and Heracles), Zeus also blessed Cassie's mother with the ability to take away her powers for a short time via a simple touch. After Cassie taps into her own powers as demi-god it is now shown is her mother can still take away her powers. Cassie is somewhat vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as projectiles. Rifle or top notch machine-gun fire can cause bruising to slight penetration wounds. Category:Protagonists